Selena
by xxxMsSingxxx
Summary: A strange egg hatches. A girl gets a once in a lifetime chance. Things get... Complicated ;  great, I promise! R&R!


Heyas guyz! Guess what! I got n ff accout! Plz r&r, mah sotry rox hard!

Selena Stella Lena Leanne sat crying in her room. Her abusive father Tom Thailor had whipped her again! She couldn't believe it. She, who was so unbelievably perfect and pure, whipped! Her mother worked all day because her stepfather never bothered to do anything but spend on beer and whisky, so nobody was there to protect kind, beautiful Selena, whose midnight inky blue tresses shone like polished silver, which was the exact colour of her eyes, nobody there to protect gorgeous, caring Selena whose tall, slim, perfect figure was so perfectly underlined by her amaziiinng clothes, which weren't expensive (a/n GOD, do u think I rite stuk up snobS?), but gently accentuated her curvy places, which were all in the right places. Selena had nobody, she had nothing but her friends at school who she wasn't allowed to invite home. She let a tiny, tiny silver-white, crystalline tear trickle down her pale, tanned, porcelain (a/n but not TOO porcelain, DU-UH!) cheek as she sang a soft melody with words she had made up herself.

"Songs…  
>Written on the wing,<br>never to be sung…" A delicate sob escaped her. "Please! She cried. "Somebody, please, help me!"

Just then… There was a knock on the door of her room!

"Honey, Selena, please, don't cry," her mother told her. Her mother's eyes were slanted and her ears were pointed (a/n like the elvess, try 2 picture her like 1 of dem… Oops, Selena is lyk n elff 2! 4got!) "As it is your sixteenth b-day, I have a present 4 you! But I don't have much time… I was attacked by scary peoples on the way home…" She lifted up the side of her torn-up T-shirt (a/n tron up cos she wuz ataked nd she lifts it up 2 show Selena, DUUUHHH! To show shes gonna die soon. I h8 slash, pervs) Selena gasped.

"Mother! Katarina Lylianna! Who did this… Who wuld do this…"

"The Varden," Katarina whispered. "I wuz once Izladidi's daughter, but I wanted to explor nd do sum good in Allaghesa, so I convinced ma mommay to let me work for de Varden. Tehn I was sent on a mission 2 kidnap the dragon eggs, but I found another 1 dat Galbbratellex had hidden nd told no one bout, nd I stole dat 2. Then, Arya, my dipshitty little dishbag of a sis, found out and got all jealous, cause she was my twin and had been allowe d to go too, so she gave 1 of deh three eggs we'd already knownn about 2 some randum Varden dude, the other two she messed up nd dey went bak to Galbbratellex's castle, nd the one he neva told nyone about was still on me. She was suuuuper jealous daht I'd managed 2 survive nd get famous, so she magicked me here, and wiped memories of me away from everyone else's mind. Then I had you." Her breathing began to slow drammticly. Selena looked around prettily and distrautly. (a/n hawtly s well…)

"Where is dihs egg thingum?" she asked alertly. (a/n I forgot, her mom told her she wanted hre to have it) Her mother's breathing began to slow, ever so slitely.

"In the… In the cupboard," she replyed. "Now, go, daughter, pick it up." Selena crossed deh room nd opened teh cupboard. Inside wuz a golden drgon egg wiht 5 sivler streekes running down teyrh syde. As seh toched it, it began 2 crak. It wuz, lyk, suuper excting, nd at the end, a suuupper cute little dragon hatchling came out. It was entirely golden, the exact same colour as Selena's hair, but it had a tiny little silver streak on its head and its eyes were like bright, cloudy mirrors reflecting the sunlight on a rainy day. The little thingum yawned cutely and flicked its tail lazily as it stared up at Selena with puppy dog eyes. Woops, I meant Dragonling eyes. Its scales glittered bright gold in the evening sunlight, stars glinting off every single one. Along its head there was a row of small spines, wich got just a hint bigger at the middle but also spaced out, and faded aways entirely at the tail. Selena hugged the little thing and the two poofed away in a flash of silver-gold smokey light.

C? Daht rox! Luv u gud reviowahs! Plz R&R!

-xxxMsSingxxx

Ps if u flsm ur a stoopid emo nd a prep11111111 i h8 u1 but if ur gud revoiwersss dehn I luv u (but in a norml wayyy… im nut gay, k/)


End file.
